


Burn

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Child Abuse, De-Aged Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Horcruxes, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Breakdown, Other, Parent Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses it. Severus fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn Baby Burn

Severus landed at #4 Privat Dr., He looked around and heard various neighbors talking. "Excuse me, can you tell me what happened?"

"We aren't sure, the house went up in flames fast. They said all three of them were burned."

"Three?"

"Yes, Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their son Dudley."

"Thank you." Severus replied. He was furious, he was lied to. Albus knew Petunia hated magic. She terrorized Lily every time she was home. He began to wonder where was Harry. He quickly moved away from the crowd, pulled out his wand, cast "Point-Me Harry Potter" His wand pointed away from the house and down the street. Severus began to walk and saw a small child, covered in bruises and blood. 

He approached the child and heard him singing quietly. 

Deck the house with gasoline  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike a match and watch the flame  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
See the blazing house before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Watch their bodies turn to ashes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Now we've learned to play with matches,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
See the pretty lights flashing,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

He glanced back to the house and back to the boy. He was so small. There was no way he was eight. He heard the sounds of a few apparitions, he saw Albus Dumbledore with Minerva and some Aurors. He looked down at Harry. "Harry." No response except for the singing. He knelt in front of Harry. "Harry."

Harry looked at him, gave him a slight smile. "They can't hurt me now."

"I know. May I take you someplace safe?" He watched Harry look down the street then back to him. "I promise no one will ever hurt you again." He meant it. No one was going to. Harry nodded his head. "I am going to need to pick you up, so we can leave. I need you to hold your breath and close your eyes." Harry again nodded his head. He stood up and reached down and picked Harry up and apparated them away.


	2. Saving Harry

Severus had spent the evening cleaning and healing Harry. He knew Harry was still asleep and would sleep most of the morning. He picked up the paper and read it. The headlines screamed about how Harry Potter was dead, how the muggles had abused him and left him in the burning house to die. 

He was impressed by the quickness of the Aurors in digging into the memories of the Dursley family. He honestly thought they had died. He read how they gave Petunia and Vernon Dursley truth serum and learned how they treated Harry. He saw the numerous questions that Dumbledore was now being asked by the writer of the various articles the biggest one was why did he leave Harry with those muggles. The Goblins released the sealed Wills, reflecting that Harry wasn't to go to his muggle relatives. He put the paper down, he knew the old goat would be making an appearance in his floo sometime this morning. 

He was elated that he had turned in his resignation a month ago. He told the old fart he needed time off to research some potion work on the Wolfbane potion. The old fart accepted it, but only if he would return when Harry Potter joined the students at Hogwarts. He didn't know why he went looking for Harry Potter originally, but now realized it was the Vow working its magic. The Vow he was forced to take by fashion criminal and the very one the crazy old bat had nearly cost him his life. 

He heard the floo go off and that voice that caused most of his headaches summoning him. He got up and headed to the floo. "What Albus?" He snapped. 

"I was wondering if you could step through. I need to speak to you." Albus asked.

"No, if you want to come here, you may, but I don't have much time." He didn't want to take a chance and leave Harry here by himself. He was going to have to Gringotts and do a blood adoption and get himself a house elf. He wondered if there was any at the Potter's estates. They would prove to be loyal to Harry without him having to buy a new one, he wasn't sure if he had the money for a good house elf.

He watched the old coot step out of the flames. "I was having my tea." Severus told him and headed back to his kitchen. He put a tea cup down in front of the old man as he sat down. He knew he had lost all respect for the old fool when he realized what he had done. He noticed him looking at the paper on the table. "Interesting headlines."

"I am aware. I was hoping you survived." 

"I almost didn't." Severus coldly told him. It was true in a way. The pressure that Vow had been giving him was painful. Last night he enjoyed the feeling of the sweet release of the pressure he had endured for almost seven years.

"I need to make sure Harry is indeed deceased." 

He heard coming out of the old fart's mouth, he looked at him surprised for a few seconds. "Are you daft?" Severus asked. "According to this, he was abused, they heard it from their own mouths that they left him in the burning house."

"I am aware, but the wards." 

"Stuff the wards, they didn't protect him." Severus snapped. "I endured so much pressure from a Vow I didn't even realize I was breaking, one that you forced me into making."

"I didn't know." 

"Don't give me that line, you knew what that woman did to her own sister. Did you honestly think she would suddenly have a personality transplant? That she would suddenly embrace magic? That her husband would welcome a, what did they call him." Severus picked up the paper, scanned it, there were so many different names they had called Harry. "A freak of nature, an unnatural hellspawn and my personal favorite, a waste of space. They told him his parents died in a drunken car accident and it was his fault they are dead." He slammed the paper down. "This is your fault."

"I need to make sure, you know why." 

"In case you didn't realize, vanquished also means defeated, not necessary killed. Mr. Potter did vanquish the Dark Lord, and you allowed him to be abused." 

"He isn't dead." 

"Who? The Dark Lord or Harry Potter?" Severus wanted to hear what his old fart was going to come up with next.

"Tom, your mark tells me that."

"I need to get you a dictionary, as you clearly don't understand simple English. I will arrange to have one owled to you. Look up the word vanquished. In case you're wondering it means to conquer or subdue by superior force, as in battle. To defeat in any contest or conflict; be victorious over, to vanquish one's opponent in an argument. To overcome or overpower. He was defeated by a fifteen-month-old baby."

"I need to make sure Harry is truly dead." 

"You need to get new glasses, you are blinded by that prophecy and don't want to see the truth. It's been fulfilled, stop trying to force something to happen, instead look for ways to make sure he doesn't return. Now if you don't mind I have some things I need to get done and I don't need to beat the dead unicorn in the room." Severus rose from his seat, hoping the old goat would take the hint.

"You will return for Harry's first year."

Severus inwardly groaned. "He is dead if I return it will be on my own terms and when I am ready." He knew he would return when Harry was ready to head to Hogwarts but he thought he might delay it a bit, maybe a de-aging potion for Harry. It would give him more time to help heal Harry. Yes, he would start on that as soon as the old goat was gone. He could get the base started and by the time Harry was due to wake, he could leave it safely. It would also make it easier to pass him off as his son.

"I will speak to you later, I do need to go to the Ministry. I need to answer some of their questions." 

Severus didn't respond, he was actually hoping the Wizengamot and Ministry went after the old fart for his actions in regards to Harry. He waited until the man was gone and went upstairs to check on Harry before he headed down to his lab. He put some wards around the bed to let him know if Harry woke up before he was ready. He looked much better than he did last night, he knew it would be a long time before he was completely healed if ever, he wasn't sure if the mental damage was something he could completely fix. He just knew that from now on, he would be there for whatever Harry wanted to do. He wasn't going to fail Lily or Harry again. 


	3. Healing

Severus finished the potions he needed to make for Harry and went upstairs to start lunch for them. He felt the wards around Harry's bed go off. He cleaned his hands and headed upstairs to Harry's bedroom. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Harry?"

Harry turned and saw the man who saved him last night. He tilted his head. "Who are you?" The man was tall, lean, with a big nose and almost black colored eyes. His eyes seemed to match his clothing. 

"My name is Severus Snape. I was a friend of your mother's." Harry looked so much better than he did last night. He still was too small for his age. He knew the boy was covered in scars, he was underweight and would need a long time to heal unless Harry allowed himself to be de-aged.

"You were her pimp?" Harry wasn't sure if he knew what a pimp was but that is how his aunt and uncle referred to anyone who might have known his mother.

Severus' eyes went a bit wide at that question. "Do you know what a pimp is?" He hoped the boy didn't know what a pimp was. 

"No, my aunt and uncle always called anyone who knew my mother one. Where are they?" 

"They are under arrest. They got into trouble for hurting you." Severus walked closer to the bed. "We have a lot to talk about, may I sit down?"

"They did? No one ever cared before when I said something. We do?" Severus realized Harry was just saying whatever came into his head as he processed what was going on. "It's your room you can sit where you want."

"No, this is your room. Your bed, your pillows, your blankets." Severus watched as Harry's face showed how surprised he was. Harry looked all around the room, Severus saw him touch the blankets on the bed, his fingers curling around the edges. "We will be adding some clothes, toys, and books later, but I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Dudley will take them." Harry whispered, releasing the blanket. Severus could tell he didn't want to get attached to anything his cousin might steal from him.

"No, he can't. You see, it's only you and me in the house, and eventually a house elf. Now, I want you to listen carefully to me. You can ask any questions you want."

"I can?" Harry said in awe. "Any question I want?"

"Yes, and I will promise to find an answer if I don't have one. Now, I healed your wounds and I know you must be hungry, as you slept a long time. However, I want to speak to you before we have lunch." 

"I get to eat too? I haven't done any chores or anything." 

"I want you to eat three healthy meals a day, we might have to make them smaller ones and start out with more frequent feeding schedule but you will get three meals a day, I promise." Severus wanted to curse the Dursleys and Albus "The Prophecy" Dumbledore. "After lunch, I want to take you to our bank, it's called Gringotts. Once there I hope you will let me adopt you. You would become my son."

"You want me?" Harry's voice hit a high pitch, his face showing shock that someone would actually want him. Severus saw confusion on Harry's face, that someone would want him seemed out of Harry's grasp.

"Yes, I would have taken you as a baby, but I couldn't find you." He wasn't going to explain exactly why he couldn't find Harry right now. He would do that when he was older. 

"I was stolen? The telly had a story one time on it. I didn't get to see it all but I heard it from my cupboard." Harry rushed his words a bit, but they were still clear. Severus thought that Harry was going to try and make up for his years of silence.

"No, you weren't stolen, someone placed you with your relatives, hoping you would be protected. He was very, very wrong." Severus pulled out his wand, saw Harry flinch, and summoned a glass of water and held it out to Harry. Harry's eyes bugged out. He looked at the glass of water and to Severus. "It's magic. It's something you will be able to do one day. You and I are wizards."

"Wizards?" Harry was still staring at the glass. He reached his hand out and touched the glass of water. It was slightly cool. "I'm a wizard, not a freak?" 

"Exactly." Severus told him. "Take the glass and drink some water." Harry took the glass and looked at it carefully, he smelled the water and looked up at Severus "it's just water, drink it slowly, you can have more."

Harry drank the water and held the glass out towards Severus. Severus waved his wand and banished the glass to the kitchen sink. 

"We will discuss the adoption after I explain more about magic. Have you ever done something you didn't know how you did it?" 

Harry thought for a few minutes. "Like when I was being chased by Dudley and suddenly was on top of the school roof? Or when I turned my teacher's hair blue?"

"Yes, that is called accidental magic, all wizards and witches do it." Severus explained. "It comes from wishing for something, I bet you were wishing to get away from Dudley and suddenly you were on the roof."

"How do you know that?" Harry's voice and face let Severus know the boy was in awe of him. 

"We all do it. When I was little I dyed my father's hair pink. I broke his pipe one time because I didn't like the smell of his new tobacco." Severus explained.

"Is that why you want me? Because I am like you?" Fear crept into Harry's voice.

"No, I want you because you are you, Harry. I knew your parents and your mother was my best friend growing up." Severus told him. 

"So you will tell me stories about them?" 

"Yes, if you wish. Now, this brings me to the adoption. In our world, yes, we have our own hidden world, we do adoptions differently. There is a potion."

"Potion?"

"Yes, it's like Muggle medicine but it's magical."

"Muggle?" 

"Those are people like your relatives who don't have magic. A potion is something I make. I am a Potion Master. I can make a potion that when I put three drops my blood into it, and you, willingly, drink it, will make you my son, no one will be able to take you away from me." Severus watched Harry's face as he processed what he was told. He could see Harry trying to figure out how the potion worked.

"I become your real son? You become my dad?" Harry questioned. 

"Yes. You would become whatever first name we decide on, your last name would be Snape. Now there is one more thing I wish to discuss with you. I will do the adoption no matter what you decide, but I am hoping you will want to do this. There is a potion that will permanently de-age to you whatever age we decide on. You wouldn't remember your relatives or what they did." 

"Really?" Excitement laced Harry's voice. "Let's do it, please, please, please. I don't want to remember them." 

"I don't blame you." Severus told him. "One more question, can you tell me what happened last night?"

"I burned dinner by accident. I was so tired from doing my chores, and standing on the chair to cook dinner was making me so sore and tired. I fell asleep, I think because the next thing I remember is Uncle Vernon yelling at me. He started to kick me, he was so loud, so so loud." Harry started rocking. Severus touched Harry's leg but he didn't seem to know Severus was in the room. "So loud, he kept yelling about the steak being burned, how I was a waste of space, kicking me, kicking over and over. I don't know what happened after that until I woke up in the kitchen with them yelling between the two of them. Something about death, and how to hide the body. I got up, went outside and grabbed the petrol canister. I carried it into the house and they were still yelling. Dudley, he saw me, he hit me across the head, blaming me for something, I don't know what. So loud, so so loud. He took the canister and threw it across the kitchen, it hit the stove and fire was suddenly everywhere." Harry stopped rocking and looked at Severus and started to sing:

Deck the house with gasoline  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike a match and watch the flame  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
See the blazing house before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Watch their bodies turn to ashes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Now we've learned to play with matches,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
See the pretty lights flashing,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
You found me  
Fa la la la la,la la la la  
You saved me  
Fa la la la la,la la la la  
You healed me  
Fa la la la la,la la la la  
Save me again  
Fa la la la la,la la la la

Harry fell back onto the mattress, Severus rose up and looked down at the sleeping boy. "Oh, Harry, I will do what I can to help you." Severus caressed Harry's face. "I won't let him near you, I promise."

Severus went downstairs and finished making the sandwiches and brought them up to Harry's room and sat down and waited for Harry to wake up again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Harry I am going to carry you. I know you're old enough to walk on your own, but I don't want to take a chance with your health."

Harry had woken up over two hours ago. They had eaten some sandwiches as Severus explained again how blood adoptions worked. He explained they would be going to take care of Harry's vaults than go shopping for some clothes for his new child. They decided Harry would go back to the age of one. Severus explained how they could pick a name or have magic do it when they did the blood adoption at the bank. He quickly explained he wanted to do it after they took care of everything to do with the Potter name.

Harry was standing on the bed, as Severus wrapped a cloak around him. "I have some clothes ready for when you are de-aged." 

"You really want me?" Harry asked again. 

"Yes I do." Severus smiled at him. "Now, how about we go and see the goblins. We are going to apparate to Diagon Alley, I am going to put a spell called Notice-Me-Not on you. No one will see you, so don't worry about anything." He pulled out his wand and cast the charm. He gave Harry a slight smile as Harry watched him wave his wand. He settled Harry on his hip and started for the door. "Remember last night when I said to hold your breath and close your eyes?"

"Yes, and then a funny feeling happened." 

"That is from apparating. I am going to apparate us once we get downstairs. I only have one area that I allow apparition into and out of the house." Severus informed him. "It's in the sitting room, right by the floo."

"Floo?" Harry asked. 

"I will explain all of that later." They entered the sitting room and as they approached the fireplace, Severus quickly explained about floo travel. Severus reminded him of his instructions and when Harry laid his head down on his shoulder with his eyes closed, Severus apparated them to one of the apparition spots in Diagon Alley. "You can open your eyes now, don't worry no one can see you."

They quickly made their way to Gringotts. He saw Dumbledore's robes and hid behind a pillar. He waited for one of the goblin warriors to notice him. "May I be of assistance?" 

"Yes, I don't want Albus Dumbledore to see me. I need to speak to the account manager of the Potter estate." The goblin looked around the pillar and saw Albus Dumbledore in line to speak to a teller. 

"Follow me." The warrior stated. He led Severus to a secret door on the right side of the entrance. "It's our private entrance, I am going to bring you around to the opposite side of the teller area. Ironclaw's office is the one you want, and it is closest to that door. I am Griphook." 

"Thank you Griphook. I appreciate all the help I can get." He followed the goblin through the narrow hall. 

"Anything to assist you and Mr. Potter." Griphook responded. "I am relieved to hear the news of his death is false."

Severus gave Harry a look. "You can never fool a goblin." 

Harry giggled. They exited the hall and they could hear Dumbledore demanding to see Ironclaw. Griphook was shaking his head no to the teller. Griphook knocked on Ironclaw's door, they heard "enter" and all three entered the office. "Sir, allow me to introduce Mr. Severus Snape and Mr. Harold Potter, they were trying to get around Albus Dumbledore, who is at the teller area demanding to speak to you." 

Ironclaw arched a brow. "Is he really? This I believe will take a few hours. Inform him I won't be able to see him today, maybe tomorrow." Griphook grinned. He left the office after he held out a piece of chocolate to Harry. Severus took it from him and thanked Griphook. Harry added his thanks, following Severus' example. 

Severus put Harry down on a chair. He took the chair next to him and wasn't really surprised when Harry crawled into his lap and made himself comfortable. "Ironclaw, thank you for seeing us."

"I am glad to see Mr. Potter is alive, how can I help you today?" 

"I want to do a blood adoption on Harry, but we need to take care of his inheritance." 

"An Inheritance Test would benefit him, as a lot of people left their vaults or other items to him." Ironclaw stated. "If you took up your title, you can act as his proxy on his seats until he is older. That is the reason Dumbledore has been here. He has been the proxy holder for almost twenty years. He is trying to keep the seats."

"Twenty years?" Severus asked much calmer than he was feeling. The man had been in charge for the last twenty years and it was because of the Potter family. He wanted to kill James. He knew James and the Mutt didn't like responsibility but this was outlandish.

"Yes, he has been trying to get yours, but your grandfather's Will was very specific. You can now take the title since you will be adopting Harry." Ironclaw told him.

"He has been trying to get them?" Severus anger was building, he suddenly felt Harry start to shake. "Harry, I am not upset with you. You're a good boy, I am just upset at learning some information." He kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Yes, he has tried a number of times, from your stay in Azkaban to your acknowledgment of the mark on your arm." Ironclaw informed him. "However, your grandfather already knew about that and that is why he worded his Will in the way that prevented Dumbledore from gaining control." 

Severus inhaled and slowly exhaled. "I will take my titles. First, let's get Harry squared away. Are there any tests to tell what magical skills he has? If there are any blocks?"

"Yes, we can do the extensive health check and get that information." Ironclaw answered. "I will gather the items needed for each test." 

Harry watched as Ironclaw worked and with a nudge from Severus he began to ask his questions. "What does that rock do?"

"It's actually a quartz crystal." Ironclaw held up into the light and Harry smiled as he saw the light begin to dance around the room as Ironclaw moved it around. After a few minutes, he laid handed the crystal to Harry to touch as he began explaining what was going to happen. "We will take three drops of your blood, you will drop them into this cauldron." He put the cauldron on his desk. "I will add these herbs and other potion ingredients, which your new father will gladly inform you what they are. I will mix everything together and lay the crystal into the cauldron. Magic happens after that, as the crystal will absorb the mixture. When it's done I will lay it down on some parchment."

"Parchment?" Harry asked, still holding the crystal in his hands. Ironclaw held up a piece of parchment. "That's paper." Harry told him.

"In the Muggle world, you would use paper, but this is slightly different, we use it like paper." Ironclaw explained. "I need three drops of your blood. Now we will do this a few times today, so you pick a good spot for me to take it from. Wizards usually use their fingers." 

Harry gave the crystal to Severus to hold and held out his hand. Ironclaw picked up a pin. "This will sting but not for long." He warned Harry. 

Harry looked up to Severus and Severus leaned down a bit to hear Harry say "is it going to be really painful?"

"No, it will just sting, like when a rose bush pricks your finger." Severus quietly answered him. 

"Okay, you do this finger first." Harry held out his right pointer finger. 

Harry leaned forward and watched Ironclaw work and gasped when the crystal started to absorb the mixture like Ironclaw said. "So this is a potion?"

"In a way." Severus answered. "It's more of a ritual." He continued on with his explanation. 

"Yes, it's a small ritual that will tell us, what was left to you by family and friends of your family." Ironclaw told him. When the crystal was full, he put it on the parchment. 

Harold Jamison Everett Potter Black

Father: James Charlus Morris Potter  
Mother: Lily Ann Potter nee Evans  
Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black (by blood)

Titles:

Slytherin (conflict Lord, mother's line heir)  
Gryffindor (father's line Lord)  
Peverell (father's Line Lord, conflict Lord)  
Tutor (mother's line, Lord-magical)  
Emerys (inherited)  
LeFay (inherited)  
Potter (father's line Lord)  
Black (adopted father Lord)  
McKenzie (inherited)  
York (inherited)

Vaults:

1  
2  
23  
43  
45  
64  
139  
249  
328  
528  
673  
729  
734  
808  
809  
810  
856  
945  
962  
1034  
See folders for more

Properties:

See individual folder

Items:

See properties list

Severus looked at Ironclaw, he didn't want to ask but he needed to know. "How many seats has Dumbledore been using?"

"All of them. He had Mr. Potter here almost yearly for the first three years after he gained custody to keep track of what seats he could use." Ironclaw answered. 

"Was he the legal guardian?" Severus asked. 

"No, and we have already informed Madam Bones, she has already started investigating the situation." 

"How do we get this fixed? I want Harry to be able to attain all of his inheritance." Severus asked. 

"We will be able to do a line of ascension on him. As you know all pureblood families are related one way or another, once we get his new name we will be able to move everything over legally." Ironclaw said. "Once, you claim your Lordship and take control over proxy for these seats, Dumbledore will be removed as the Chief Warlock."

"Good, now can you explain the different notations by the titles." Severus asked. 

Harry was still looking at the paper and at the now empty crystal. He picked it up and held it. "Do you reuse these?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you can keep it. They are not expensive." Ironclaw told Harry. 

Severus and Ironclaw exchanged a brief smile as Harry put the crystal in his robe pocket and checked to make sure it couldn't fall out. "The different notions tell us how Harry got his titles. Conflict refers to the night he received his scar. Since he defeated your Dark Lord, he earned the titles that were original your Dark Lord's. Father means he inherited them from his father's side of the family and despite many believing his mother was a muggle-born she wasn't. She was adopted into the Evans family as a baby, she was originally a Tudor and has you can see she was heir Slytherin. Inherited means the last of the line died out and previous Lord left Mr. Potter the title and vaults. Most of the vaults listed are vaults a variety of families left to him." 

"I will go through the inventory and I am sure we can combine some of these vaults." Severus told him, looking at the vast number of vaults. 

"It will be easy as some of them only have one or two items in them." Ironclaw responded. "Harry, I am going to do a similar ritual to what I just did, except it will be with different ingredients and a different type of crystal." He held up a rare pink to cyclosilicate crystal. "This is what we call a Soul Healing Crystal. It allows us to focus on your soul and anything that is binding it or your magic."

Harry held up his hand with his pinkie finger up. "That is pretty." 

"Yes, it is. It's one of the ones we find down in our mines." Ironclaw told him. "Perhaps when you can ride the carts down to one of the vaults, you might be able to see someone digging for them." 

Severus had a feeling he was going to be leaving with that crystal also. Harry watched equally impressed as he was by his first ritual. They waited for the parchment to reveal anything. Severus was hoping it would be blank, but his gut was saying it wouldn't be. He stared at the parchment. He hated it when he was right.

Soul Blocks:

Creature inheritance, active, vampire-blocking 50%, killed 21 December 1988. 

Severus stopped reading the rest has he looked at Ironclaw. "He's a vampire?"

"Yes, but we can't tell which type until the block is removed. It looks as if the block was placed to prevent any creature inheritance coming to light." Ironclaw explained.

"Does this change anything?" Severus asked.

"In a way, it will give Mr. Potter more protection. The Treaty with the vampires is older than our treaty, it's one of the first creature ones and it protects the vampires over wizards. The vampires won the war, so has the saying goes "to the victor goes the spoils". The vampires don't fall under any Ministry Creature Laws or Regulations. Mr. Potter could eat someone if he was hungry and they couldn't do a thing about it." 

"Will a de-aging potion have any adverse effects?" Severus asked.

"No, it anything it will have the opposite, it will give both of you time to adjust and I should warn you, he will only feed on you until he claims his mate." 

"That is fine. How often will he need to feed?"

"Until the block is removed, I can not answer that." 

Severus nodded his head in understanding, kissed Harry on the top of his head again, letting him know everything was fine, as he had felt Harry get tense when they were discussing him. "Relax little monkey, I am still going to adopt you no matter what we learn. You are my son now." He gave him a hug. 

He picked up the parchment and finished reading. 

Magical Blocks:

Animagi transformation-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Metamorphmagi-100% Albus Dumbledore  
Parseltongue-20% Albus Dumbledore  
Legilimency and Occlumency-50% Albus Dumbledore  
The limits of magic-25% Albus Dumbledore  
Magic and emotion-40% Albus Dumbledore  
Magic and death-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Magic and love-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Soul Horcrux- Isolate and bound Albus Dumbledore  
Learning-69% Albus Dumbledore  
Transfiguration-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Defence Against the Dark Arts-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Charms-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Potions-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Astronomy-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Herbology-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Arithmancy-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Study of Ancient Runes-50% Albus Dumbledore

"Can all of that be removed? Can the Horcrux be removed safely?" Severus asked as he finished reading the list.

"Yes, according to our records, we offered to it on 3rd of November 1981." Ironclaw informed him. "If you give me about ten minutes I can have the cleansing room ready for Harry. After he is cleansed, we can do the blood adoption." Ironclaw stated. 

Severus looked at the list again and saw Harry was trying to understand what it said. "Ask your questions, remember I said you can ask anything?"

"I remember, but this is confusing I don't know what some of the words mean." Harry answered. "Who is Albes Dumledoe?" 

"It's Albus Dumbledore and he is the one who put you with your relatives. He was the one out in the lobby I wanted to avoid." 

"You mean the old guy with the long white beard?" Harry asked.

"Yes, him."

"I don't like him, he kept trying to change my memories, and he left me there knowing what they did." 

Severus' anger flared up like a tidal wave. He wanted to go and kill the old fart. His magic started to swirl around them. Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "Daddy, are you okay?"

At those words Severus was shocked into stillness, his magic and anger fade as happiness filled him. "I am fine, Monkey. I just didn't like hearing that he left you there."

Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder. Ironclaw straightened his desk with a wave of his hand, he rose from his seat and said, "I will go and get the cleansing room ready."

"Thank you again, Ironclaw."

"My pleasure, anything to get rid of that old fart, the goblin nation will aid in." He left the two wizards in his office.


	4. A New Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the end of the story. It was meant to be a one shot ;) (well I might add more later or revamp it)

Severus was sitting back in the office with his new son in his arms. Harry, now Sebastian Julius Severus Snape Prince, in his arms. He was now officially a year old. His new birthday was today, 21 December 1987. "I heard some arguing out in the lobby."

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore was arrested by our guards and tried to get the Ministry involved. He faces our tribunal tomorrow for his various crimes. We are aware he will use the fear of the Dark Lord returning to try and escape justice, however, we have been busy for the last few years since we found out about the Horcrux in your son. The destruction of the last one in your son made it possible for us to arrest him. We will be notifying Madam Bones of this development. I am sure she will be interested in some of the charges we are going to bring forth."

"So the Dark Lord can't return?" Severus asked he looked down at a very tired Sebastian. His son was one of the elite vampire clans. He would have to get in touch with the head of the clan to get his son official recognized but according to Ironclaw it wouldn't be an issue and that his son would be considered a blessing. 

"No, we found his form in Albania, in a small rural forest. After we retrieved his diary from Mr. Malfoy, we were able to banish him once and for all. Death was a very happy client." Ironclaw tilted his head towards Severus' left arm. "Look."

Severus laid Sebastian down on a summoned blanket and undid his button on his robe to pull back his sleeve. He looked down at the bare skin. He didn't even notice it had disappeared. He hadn't even felt it. "How? It hurt so much when he placed it?"

"It didn't hurt because he never regained his powers back. He lost his connection to his followers that night, the mark didn't disappear because he had pieces of his soul here. As we destroyed each piece, your mark faded, until it faded completely with the last Horcrux being destroyed." Ironclaw explained. 

Severus wasn't sure what to make of that, but he wasn't going to argue with it, the mark was gone, the Dark Lord couldn't return and that was all that mattered to him in that regard. Now he could make sure his son had a great life. "I need to set up a trust vault for Sebastian." 

Sebastian's name was given to him by magic. When everything was stripped out of young Harry, he didn't look like James any longer, he looked like Lily, with black hair. As he looked at his son, he could see he would be keeping the black hair but his eyes, they went to black with emerald green specks in them. Most of his features weren't as clear, as he had the round baby face but he could see that he would have Severus' jaw and lips, with Lily's nose and eyebrows. Sebastian would be tall.

"Of course, we can arrange that as we close out his old vaults and created a new one, we are using the Peverell line to create the new line of ascension. Dumbledore won't be able to contest it, even if he gets free." Ironclaw pulled out the correct paperwork. "I need you to sign here and here." 

Severus read through all of the paperwork, signing where it was needed. "I need you to add the other father."

"Bring him in and we can do another adoption with him or just add his name." Ironclaw stated. 

Severus didn't doubt that his husband, Augustus Rookwood, would be adding his name and doing a blood adoption on his son. Augustus was the one who had urged him to check out what was happening to young Harry. Granted Severus should have done it before Augustus went on an assignment, but he wasn't worried. 

He was smiling as he left Gringotts. He knew people were running scared seeing him smile, but he couldn't stop. He began to revamp his plans, plans his husband had wanted him to original pursue. He was now going to open his own shop, he could now bear his arms, freely. His life changed so much just because of the little one in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

10 years later:

Severus cast the spell that closed his shop for the next week. It was Yule and he was heading home. He was thankful his shop wasn't too far away from the apparition spot and knew a nice cup of tea would be waiting for him. 

"Father, Dad's home." Were the first welcoming words, followed by a slight thud against his body as his son ran to hug him. "Father's making tea."

It was rituals like this that Severus loved. "Hello to you too. If you would unhand me, I can remove my cloak." 

"Bastian, let your dad at least get out of the foyer before you tackle him." Augustus leaned against the doorframe. "Tea is ready. We also have some almond biscuits. How was the shop?"

"Busy with last-minute shoppers, coming in for that perfect gift for someone. I'm glad brewed extra Lilac scent bath products as I sold out of them shortly before closing." Severus kissed Augustus on the lips as Sebastian headed into the sitting room. "How was your day?"

"Good, Fudge showed up in our department, drove everyone batty for a bit, but left without doing any damage. How the man is still Ministry amazes me at times. Mrs. Miller sent a glowing report home about our brat." 

Bastian went to school with most of the pure-blood population in Hogsmeade. It was designed to help get them ready for Hogwart next year. It was a program that Minerva started when Dumbledore was removed and stripped of all his titles after he was arrested for kidnapping when it was discovered he had sealed the Potter wills. 

When Dumbledore started going on about how Harry was needed and the Dark Lord returning, despite all the evidence otherwise, he was placed in a secure unit in the Janus Thickery Unit. This was after the goblin arrested him and pressed charges against Dumbledore. Dumbledore had used his ties with the ICW, any favor he could, and anything else to escape their justice only to have Madam Bones waiting for him outside of the Wizengamot with an arrest warrant. It was a quick trial, and Dumbledore was going to die in St. Mungos. 

"Are we still putting the tree up tomorrow?" Sebastian was sitting on the black suede couch that faced the fireplace. Severus' chair was to the right and Augustus' was to the left, with a table in front of the couch. Two of the walls were lined with bookshelves that were bursting. Severus kept meaning to weed through the books and move the ones they didn't use a lot and add them to the library. 

"Yes, Brat, we are, just like always. Did you clean up the disaster area you call a bedroom?" Severus ruffled Sebastian's hair as he took his seat. He began to pour their tea.

"Yes, Father made me." 

Severus loved the routine. 

\------------------------------------------

10 years later:

"Dad, I'm home." Sebastian removed his cloak. 

"We heard." Severus watched Augustus head to the kitchen to start the tea. He rose and added more wood to the fire in the fireplace. "Don't track snow into the house." 

"I didn't." Sebastian walked into the room with a pair of slippers on his feet. "How was the shop?" 

"Busy, as usual. How were your classes?" 

Sebastian was attending Oxford, in his last year before heading to their law program. "Good, I need to go and talk to Uncle Lucius about a new project one of the professors mentioned. It might get me into the law program earlier." 

"Earlier, do you want to do that?" Augustus put the tea tray down. "Almond biscuits, freshly made." 

"It's why I want to speak to Uncle Lucius. I want to get his advice if it's worth doing it to get in earlier." 

"Good. We are expected for the Yule Celebration, Narcissa said we should be there for dinner, and invited us to stay for a few days." It was the same every year, Severus knew they would stay the night before the celebration until Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve was always spent with just the three of them.

"Is Juliet going to join us this year?" Augustus gave his son a knowing look.

Juliet was the only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa, she had three other brothers besides Draco. Severus thought it was a bit weird that as soon as the Dark Lord was declared deceased the wizarding population burst with everyone having children, not just the heir and spare. Some even outdid the Weasley family. 

"Yes, and don't blow it." 

"Ah, so you are going to ask." Severus hid his smirk. He had bet Augustus that their son would finally ask Juliet. 

"Yes." 

"So which rings?" 

"I settled on the Prince ones." 

Severus knew he was smiling. Their son knew the truth, knew who he was originally, as did the Malfoy and Rookwood family. Sebastian, however, always never considered himself a Potter, but a Prince and Rookwood. The ring debate only came about due to the variety of titles involved, not because of any emotional issues. "I'm sure she will love them." 

_______________________________________________________________

10 years later:

"Dad, Father, we're here." 

Severus and Augustus rolled their eyes, as if the noise factor alone didn't alert them to the presence of their grandchildren arriving with their parents. "Routine." Severus thought as watched Augustus head to the kitchen to make tea.


End file.
